Points Of View
by Lichan
Summary: Well technically this isn't a fic it's just me voiceing my conflicting ideas on Relena.


Hi Lichan here. I have come to a decision on something I must write recently. I have done a lot of thing about this and unfortunately this idea is so different from everything I normally think about that it has caused my personalities to split in half. So for the remainder of the fic I will refer to myselfs as Li and Chan. ^_^

Disclaimer: I don't think anyone else would ever try to say this was theirs. So, no disclaimer.

Points of View

Li: Hi, I don't know if this can be considered a fic cause really this is just away for me to get my two cents out there.

Chan: One cent. You only have one cent. I have the other cent. You can't have it.

Li: Riiigghht, why don't you just sit still and be quiet. This will be over soon. Now I am required to ask those weak of heart to please leave. You will not be able to handle this. Thank you good-bye. Now that they are gone, I have been thinking over my views of...RELENA DARLIN.

Chan: She must DIE! DIE I tell you! DIE!

Li: (Clamps hand over Chan's mouth) As I was saying I have decided that Relena has been given a bad rap by most yaoi 1x2 lovers. I feel I must correct some of the common thinking out there by talking about a few things that will keep you from thinking like my counterpart here.

Chan: (Bites Li's fingers) No! Relena lives entirely to much in the fics already!

Li: (Cradles injured hand and glares at Chan)

Chan: I think we should let the other authors know about all the times she....

Li: (shuts Chan up with invincible model 3000x 'do not open tell x-mas' stickers) I think they already know about those Chan. Now to start with, ah yes Relena's famous 'Heero, come back and kill me' line. See, what you have to understand is the TV episodes were made out of the manga GW. So they explain it much better there. What it turns out that happened is that Relena had told Heero that she would let him kill her if she was to be his last victim. That is why she told him to come back and kill her. She did not want for more people to die. That also explains why Heero didn't kill her in the series. // Sorry just had to get that out there for the defense of yaoi lovers.//

Chan: (Rips off sticker) Yes, free.

Li: H-how, how did you do that?

Chan: Xed off all of the days on my calendar and pretended it was Christmas.

Li: (Blink. blink.)

Chan: That was a crafty way to explain that, but you realize that it also goes against the idea that Heero didn't kill her because he loved her bit.

Li: Hey I never said nothing about Relena really being paired up with Heero. I am a firm believer in Yaoi. I just want to cut her some slack.

Chan: Ya sure, whatever, but what about when she made Duo out to be the bad guy for shooting Heero to protect her? Huh. Huh. Explain that.

Li: I already did. She wanted Heero to shoot her remember. How can he do that if he's dead.

Chan: Oh, right. Ok, but how about the way she is always stalking him?

Li: Did I somehow get the 'putting two and two together' part of our brain? I will state this simply. She. Wanted. Heero. To. Kill. Her. She was giving him as many opportunities as possible.

Chan: That actually makes a strange kind of sense.

Li: Told you.

Chan: (Shakes head) Let's see. You know she was a real hypocrite when she tried to kill Lady Une. I mean after trying to tell people that violence solves nothing and everything.

Li: I'm going to put that up to the fact that her dad had just been killed, and there was no way justice would be served for his death. It's a natural human reaction to want revenge. Besides, she only tried that one time.

Chan: I find it very strange that right after her dad told her who she was, she suddenly came into control over a _country._

Li: Well, you see Zechs' reason for joining OZ was so; 1 he could get revenge for his families murder. 2 so he could get his country back. 3 cause he had no where else to go. So once he freed his country it was given back to the only _known _surviving member of the royal family.

Chan: What about her stupid idea when she became queen of the world that Romefeller should disarm themselves? I mean really. If they did that they'd be killed. Same thing with having no defenses for her nation the only thing that kept it from being taken over sooner is the gundams and the fact that she had potential hostages with all the high ranking leaders daughters.

Li: Well in an ideal world everyone getting rid of guns and armies would hypothetically make it a peaceful place.

Chan: Since when was GW and ideal world?

Li: Hey, I never said I believed in her way of getting around to peace. But, it worked once Zechs and Treiz basically destroyed all of White fang's and OZ's troops. Anything else?

Chan: Ah...I...Um. (Stares at feet) I cant think of anything.

Li: Good then I can stop talking about Relena now.

Nixa: Finally! Now would you two pull yourselves together already. You're giving me a headache.

Chan: How do we do that?

Nixa: You have to think exactly the same way about something. Oh, here. Try this. (Pulls out picture of Heero and Duo gazing into one anothers eyes)

Li: (Chibi voice) Kawai!

Chan: (Chibi voice) Kawai!

(Weird zap noise. Then Lichan is one person once again.)

Nixa: I'll put this away while you finish up k. (Begins to make picture disappear)

Lichan: Mine! (Pounces on the half vanished picture. Forcing it to come back) Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. Kawai. 

Nixa: Um, I don't think she's coming back anytime soon, so that's the end of the this. Hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review. You wouldn't want her to come out of her picture induced la la land because of you.

So good-bye now. I have a date with some interesting Ryouga pics. Ah Ryo-chan. 

****

~END~

Why haven't you left to review yet?


End file.
